narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Garuda
Ich finde es unpassend hinzuschreiben, das es sich um eine neue Beschwörung handelt, da "neu" relativ und vorallem vergänglich ist. Im vergleichen zu Sasukes letzten Auftritt ist es neu, allerdings ist auch nicht bekannt wie lange er dies Beschwörung schon beherrscht, er könnte sie sogar schon damals bekommen haben als Shippuuden angefangen hatte. Oder soll das "neu" erst entfernt werden, wenn er eine weitere "neue" beschwörung beschwört? Sum2k3 18:45, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :dieses "neu" bezieht sich auf neue beschwörung nach den schlangen. und tobi sagte im manga selbst so überrascht a la "oh, ein neues kuchiyose... wann hat er das gelernt" bla bla. dieses "neu" ist dort schon richtig. Johnny/ジョニー 18:48, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) titel bilder ist das nicht der vogel der im manga 2 auftaucht ? der siht genauso aus wo denn genau habe alle mangas kann daher gut nachsehen Blonder_Tobi 20:52, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) in der seite 69 kapitel 11 titelbild mit verletztem naruto ja ok sieht dem schon ein bisschen ähnlich Blonder_Tobi 21:04, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) der taucht immer wieder auf aber ich finde er ist es blätter jedem mal durch ^^ Ich blätter doch nicht alle 46 Mangas mal eben durch :D Bei Band eins steht schonma darüber nichts nur in einem Titelbild stehen da Naruto mit nem Riesenfrosch Sasuku mit ner riesenschlange und Sakura mit ner Riesenschnecke. naja vlt. schaffe ich ja alle mangas. kann aba dauern Blonder_Tobi 21:25, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) dem ersten titel bild muss du mal gucken ^^ da ist kein Vogel auf den ersten titelbildern Blonder_Tobi 22:08, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich will nicht zuviel verraten, aber Sasuke sein Vogel ist ein Falke. Klingt komisch, ist aber so. Falken gibt es sowohl in der Realität, als auch im Manga, da nichtmal nur weil es eine Beschwörung ist, sondern auch, weil es einfach ein Tier ist. Klingt ebenfalls komisch, ist aber auch so. :/ Entsprechend das Sasuke sein Vogel ein Falke ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass andere Falken anders aussehen müssen. ..viel Blubb ohne Sinn. Die anderen Falken sind halt auch nur Falken, daher die Ähnlichkeiten. Außerdem ist der Falke (Taka) ein Symbol seines Teams gewesen, nach den Schlagen (Hebi). Sum2k3 00:45, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ja aber masashi kishimito hat auch schon in den Mangas Sasuke mit Falken gemalt der Falke sah da genau so aus wie sasukes und das sind die mangas die noch nichtmal zu shipuuden gehören Blonder_Tobi 23:26, 19. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das klingt ja fast schon wie Zauberei. Vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, das Sasuke sein Schicksal schon langerhand geplant war von Kishimoto, so dass auch schon die Falken ein frühes Symbol für ihn wurden. Sum2k3 02:56, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das kann narürlich sein :D. Blonder_Tobi 11:29, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) warum wurde dann meine artikel bearbeitung gelöscht ich hab doch das dort bei verschiedenes hingeschrieben o.O GEZ:narutonamikaze23Narutonamikaze23 14:11, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich habe jetzt mal Manga Band 2 Seite 69 angeschaut. Ey, wer auch immer meint, das Sasukes Vogel auf der Seite zu sehen ist, sollte mal bitte zum Augenarzt. ... 3 sinnvolle Gründe: Damals war noch nicht an so eine situation zu denken das Sasuke ein Adler/Falken beschwört; 2. sieht der Vogel anders aus von der Form; 3. ist im Band 2 ein schwarzer Vogel, Sasuke seiner ist hell. :/ Also bitte lasst diese sinnlose Änderung. Sum2k3 16:00, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) @sum2k3 ja das is aber doch egal kann ich es denn bei theorien hinschreiben ? please das is jetzt doch ne info die wichtig sein kann Hast du irgendetwas genommen? In was für eine abstrusen Weise könnte es wichtige sein eine Theorie aufzustellen, in der steht, das auf Seite 69 im 2. Band ein Vogel ist, der zwar von der gleichen Gattung ist, aber ein komplett anderer? Das ist Müll. Es ist genauso unwichtig zu erwähnen, ob Kishi das evtl. seit 14 Jahren geplant hat oder nicht ..und ja, Naruto gibt es noch keine 14 Jahre lang. Geh zur anderen Narutowiki, dort kannst du komisches Zeug hinschreiben, das stört die nicht. :/ Sum2k3 16:07, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ok da hast du vollkommen recht aber ich will ja nur versuchen eine verbindung vom einem zum,anderen zu bringen aber has rechtsolanges nicht bewiesen ist muss es da nicht stehen :@Narutonamikaze23: jetzt mal ein bisschen freundlicher alle miteinander, okay. es ist so Narutonamikaze23... die von dir gemachte änderung ist nunmal sehr zweifelhaft, was ich aus den kommentaren hier verstanden habe, deshalb wurde sie auch rückgängig gemacht. diese sache mit dem vogel vom band 2 ist vielleicht nur eine sichtweise eines fans oder es war schon damals nur eine anspielung von kishimoto auf sasukes zukünftigen werdegang. aber derselbe vogel ist es nicht, ganz klar. nimms nicht persönlich wenn deine änderungen rückgängig gemacht werden, ich muss das sehr, sehr oft tun ^^ - die benutzer hier müssen schließlich auf die wiki und infos, die diese anbietet achten - ich tue es auch und versuche ständig i-welche ungereimtheiten zu beseitigen. und das richtige hast du ja schon gemacht - du hast auf der diskussionsseite nachgefragt und nachgeforscht. hoffe, deine verwunderung und zweifel deswegen sind jetzt beseitigt. gruß, johnny/ジョニー 21:15, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::@jonny naja ok ich muss einfach mal besser nachforschen am besten ich könnt kishi selbst dazu befragen aber kann das ja net ^^ aber ich habs nie persönlich genommen aber manchmal, werde ich gefragt ob ich pillen oder drogen nehm.. haha das is doch schon für mich empörent und das von nem admin nana also ich (versuch!) nett zu bleiben aber manche wollen immer nur stress und dass regt mich denn auf... und an SUM2k4 ich fühle mich net sehr beleidigt ich verstehe nur nich warum du keine ruhige konversation halten kannst o,O gruß an alle aus diesen wiki ^^ :::@Narutonamikaze23: erstens glaube ich nicht, dass sum2k3 dich beleidigen hat oder wollte und zweitens glaube ich noch weniger, dass du von einem admin irgendwie *falsch* angesprochen wurdest :/ ...jedenfalls ist sum2k3 kein admin. und so wie ich ihn (sum2k3) kenne, kann er sehr wohl eine ruhige konversation führen, nur gibt es benutzer, die auf keine ansprachen reagieren und man i-wann auch vom netten ton diesen benutzern gegenüber abkommt. da du deine änderungen im artikel immer wieder zurückgeändert hast, hast du vielleicht in seinen augen genau diese rolle angeschlagen und deshalb musste er auch mal so antworten - alles wohl ein missverständnis. johnny/ジョニー 16:22, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Hach Johnny <3 xD .. Gut, ich reagiere desöffteren recht harsch bei einigen Sachen. Und Johnny hat es gut erkannt, wenn es Benutzer gibt, denen man sagt das sie etwas falsches machen und dann immer wieder alles rückgängig und falsch machen, dann geht mir das so ziemlich gegen den Strich, und das war gestern auch so ..als ich on gekommen bin hatte der User 15 Veränderungen verursacht, insgesamt über 20, nur weil er etwas verändern wollte was total nicht gebraucht wurde. Deswegen war ich mir nicht sicher ob du auch so einer bist und bin halt etwas unfreundlicher geworden, da ich auch bereits vorher schon schrieb, dass Sasukes vogel auch nur ein Vogel an sich ist und deswegen keine Referenzen zu vorher aufgetauchten Vögeln existiert. Das Kishi diese Idee schon seit langem haben sollte, war ebenfalls eher sarkastisch gemeint, da das gemeinte Bild wirklich schon sehr alt ist und ich beim besten Willen nicht glaube, das Kishi schon damals ein Falken/Adler(wasauimmer) mit Sasuke verbinden wollte. Dann hätte er wohl auch den Vogel neben Sasuke gezeichnet und nicht neben Naruto. ^^ Also, tut mir leid das ich so unnett zu dir war. Und danke Johnny das du mich doch schon ein wenig genauer kennst. xD Sum2k3 16:57, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) @Narutonamikaze23: Da gebe ich jonny Recht.Wenn du keine Kommentare ertragen kannst dann hör auf hier Artikel zu bearbeiten.Du musst für alles was du hier tust auch die Konsequenzen ertragen.Zu Sum2k3 wie ich ihn kenne wollte er dich garantiert nicht beleidigen.Er will dur nur helfen, damit du nicht solche Fehler wie hier machst.Also bevor du noch anfänst dich mit mir anzulegen will ich dir noch sagen, das wir dir nur helfen wollen, damit du nicht Absurde Fehler machst, die wir dann rückgängig machen müssen.DarkPain14 16:59, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Er hat nie etwas gesagt, das er keine Kommentare oder Kritik abkann. :/ So schwerwiegende Probleme hat auch auch nur verursacht, wie du hier angeben willst. Ist zwar nett von dir, dass du mich decken willst, aber kein Grund dafür.^^ Sum2k3 17:05, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : :entschuldigung angennomenn okay ich weiß das ich auch fehler mache und dafür entschuldige ich mich jetzt auch grußNarutonamikaze23 10:33, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Vogel zu Falke umändern Da es ja offensichtlich ein einwandfrei als Falke zu idendifizierbarer Vogel ist, schlage ich vor hier und im Artikel "Beschwörungen" (siehe zugehörige Diskusionsseite) den Vogel mit Falke zu ersetzen. LonleyGhost (Diskussion) 14:08, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Da hast du vollkommen Recht, doch da der Name des Vogels bekannt ist, hat sich dies erledigt.^^ Dies gilt auch für die Seite "Beschwörungen". ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 15:32, 23. Okt. 2015 (UTC)